Forbidden Love
by Lilac
Summary: This is a true piece of work, that shows I have no life whatsoever and no talent. It's a short piece of crap, and I suggest that you do NOT read it. I mean, it can hardly be classified as romance! So, do both me and you a favor and don't read.


O.K, this is a tad bit different form my other fics, but I hope people hate it all the same. Warning: DemiDevimon/Gatomon romance up ahead. I will change P.O.V's from time to time.  
  
Forbidden Love  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Gatomons P.O.V  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I growled yet again. I was stuck in Myotismons dungeon. Stuck there while he debated what to do to me. I was surround by gray stone. It was cold and damp. The room was about the size of the room Kari was in when I first tried to kill her. I shivered alone, against the wall. A barred window was over top of me, permitting the very little light that came through, and some cold.  
  
It was about a human hour after the battle between Myotismon, Wizardmon and I. Wizardmon. Myotismon had killed him. The only person in the world who cared for me, besides Kari. But he had always been there, even when I was being a real snob. Myotismon. I demanded revenge. Yet, I knew I couldn't. I felt the tears sting behind me eyes. It wasn't fair. Wizardmon did nothing to deserve his death! Nothing! I wish....ah, but what was the use? He was gone. Gone.  
  
Suddenly I heard the chamber door squeak. 'Oh no! Not Myotismon! Not him....' It wasn't. It was somemon much, much worse.  
  
"Hello Gatomon. I guess you finally got the boss mad enough at you to punish you." DemiDevimon smiled a cruel smile as the door shut behind him.  
  
"What do you want?" I demanded.  
  
"Oh, I simply wanted to see if the rumors were true that you were locked up. And now that I know they are, I've come to mock you." He said. I growled.  
  
"Go give Myotrismon his sponge bath!" I yelled, Yet, he still smile, unfazed by my comment.  
  
"Oh, but Gatomon. I think you'll end up having that honour after he's done punishing you." DemiDevimon told me. I sighed. He clearly didn't get it.  
  
"You idiot! Don't you see? I'm not on Myotismons forces anymore! I am the eighth destined Digimon! I am a traitor! Myotismon will kill me once he finds the eighth Digidestined! This isn't a punishment for getting him P.O'ed! It's a punishment for being destined. Myotismon killed Wizardmon because of me! It's all my fault! The eighth child is endangered because of me, not to mention the rest of the Digidestined and this entire world!! I wish I were dead! I'm causing more trouble then I'm worth!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
DemiDevimons P.O.V  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Gatomon? Traitor? Fighting for......them? Death? Destiny? She wasn't on my side anymore? She was doomed? Earth was doomed? Why? Why? Because of Myotismon! It was all his fault she was going to die! And yet, why was I troubled by it? Shouldn't I be happy? Shouldn't I rub it in her face? And what's this feeling I'm getting? Regret? Hate? No. It couldn't be.......... could it? No! I was DemiDevimon! I was incapable of feeling it. Right?  
  
  
"Well, uh....." I was tongue tied. Gatomon looked like she want to cry. Yet, she held a weak grin. smiled, proud of her work. But how could she smile? Her death was near. The one she was loyal to service under would destroy her. But, she didn't seem like she cared.  
  
"Why aren't you scared?" I whispered, a little harshly. But the fear was evident in my voice.  
  
"Why?" She asked. "Why? DemiDevimon. When I die, I will have died, fighting form the right side. When I die, I will know that there are people out there, who care for me. When I die, I will have been sacrificed for the good. How can you be scared of dying when you know all that?" She asked me. "I may have caused trouble, but now I am trying to make things right. My friends taught me that if I just try my very hardest to do that, then I am a good Digimon." I was stunned. When I had first met Gatomon, she was cold and distant. But now, you got an almost happy aurora from her. Like she had something to live for. But did I? What did I have to live for? Evil, hate destruction. Work under a guy who won't hesitate to kill me at any moment that pleases him. And Gatomon. She had friends that would do anything for her, she had a reason to fight for the good side. She had feelings. Emotions.  
  
"Gatomon?" I asked.  
  
"What?" She snapped.  
  
"How does it feel to have friends?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Gatomon's P.O.V  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What? How does it feel to what? Have friends? Why did he want to know? Why did he care? I looked into his pleading eyes. There I saw it. Loneliness. The fear and hate that had been tucked away for god only knows how long. He had lost all warmth in his eyes. Myotismon had taken it away. He had destroyed DemiDevimons soul. It hurt me to look in his eyes. Yet, is that what I used to look like? Cold and hateful? Had Myotismon destroyed my soul too? I knew the truth. He had. But with the help of the Digidestined, Kari, and Wizardmon, I was starting to regain it. DemiDevimon had no one to help him. No one. But could I save him from the evil embedded around him? We had always been enemies. But why? It was stupid. And now, he was asking for help to feel again. At least thats what I saw it as. And I was going to help as much as I could.  
  
"Having friends? Having friends is the greatest thing in the world! It's like you have invincible powers and strength. Nothing can stand in your way, because your friends are there to protect you. It's knowing that even when you're down in the gutter, even when you're at your lowest low, someone will always be there for you. Someone will always care. That's what friendship is." I told him. He sighed.  
  
"It sounds nice. Better then this hell Myotismon put us in." I was shocked. DemiDevimon had NEVER spoken against Myotismon. But, why now? Was he starting to get the point?  
  
"Then why do you stay?" I asked. He sighed again.  
  
"I'm afraid. Afraid of what Myotismon will do if I turn on him. He's raised me ever since I was born, and he's almost like a family to me. But it's like an abusive family. I'm always shoved under his foot, always put down. But, I know that if I run away, no one will be there for me. So I have to stay."  
  
"That's not true!" I yelled at him. "The Digidestined and I will always have a spot for you on our team! And you can escape! All you have to do is try!" I yelled at him. DemiDevimon starred at me, shocked at my sudden outburst. I blushed.  
  
Suddenly, he went and opened the door with a key. He held it open for me to go outside. I stared at him. He nodded.  
  
"Go Gatomon. Go to the Digidestined. Your family. You have a lot to live for. I am worthless. Go, fight against Myotismon. You will serve a much better purpose then I ever will." I was shocked.  
  
"But DemiDevimon! You can come with me! You can be free from Myotismons rein of terror! You can have friends! People who will care about you!" I cried. He shook his head.  
  
"No Gatomon. For now, I will take my nomon place beside Myotismon. Maybe one day, our paths will cross again. Maybe one day I will have the courage to be my own self. But for now, you can be free. I'll make up a story, saying that you knocked me over and flew out the door when I came in. Now go before Myotismon has your head!" I looked at him. Even through the dim light I could see his sorrow.  
  
"But why? What are you doing this for me?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know." He replied quietly. "Maybe because you have something to live for. Maybe because I want one of us to be happy. I don't know. Now go!" He commanded. I got up, and went to the door to leave. But I stopped when I was leveled with DemiDevimon.  
  
"Thank you. I owe you so much." I told him. Then, I did something that surprised me and him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek! "Be happy." I told him, the I rushed down the corridor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
DemiDevimon  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I smiled sadly after Gatomon had scampered away. Now I knew what that feeling was. That I had buried deep within my soul. It was for Gatomon. It was love.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Now, did that suck as much as usual or even more? Here's a rating scale. Review if you've read. I'm also a Gatomon/Wizardmon fan, so don't flame me for the couple, cause I don't care! Ha ha! ::laughs:: AH!!!!! ::falls down cliff::  
  
  
  



End file.
